momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Starchild Records
Starchild Records (スターチャイルドレコード) is an internal label within Japanese record company King Records. The label specializing in anime music and film production known for anime titles such as Evangelion, Shaman King, Love Hina and more.Starchild Official Site Starchild also handles voice actor and live-action music production. The label commonly referred as Sutacha (スタチャ) and Hoshi no Kodomo (星の子). Momoiro Clover Z originally belonged to Starchild Records before their label switch to Evil Line Records. History Starchild is a veteran in anime music industry. Starchild was founded by Junji Fujita in 1981, a King Records employees that was in charge in anime music of Sunrise Studio at that time. The label name is derived from a cosmic entity in the 1968 movie 2011: A Space Odyssey. Starchild mark was first published in a Kidou Senshi Gundam single in July 5, 1981. The label was officialy launched with Space Runway Ideon single in October 21, 1981.Starchild Handbook. King Records. Original publish date August 21, 1983. In 1985, Fujita and the rest of employees departed to establish an independent record company, Youmex. The company was then dissolved to save monetary crisis at that time, but then was rebuilt by the remaining member Toshimichi Otsuki. Otsuki then became the chairman and also acted as the executive producer and head director of the label. Atsushi Moriyama, the current chief of King Records also became the general manager of the label.Starchild - 30th Anniversary Interview In late 1990s the label participated in many popular anime series such as Neon Genesis Evangelion, and contracted with today popular artists and voice actors such as Megumi Hayashibara, Yui Horie and angela. The label made a breakthrough hit in the Oricon ranking with Mahou Sensei Negima CD. In early 2000s, the label began to expand into individual activities such as radio programs and original songs for anime. The numbers of music unit formed, cast produced and theme songs also increased significantly. The label also contracted with general artists and idols such as Momoiro Clover Z and Suneohair. In October 2012, the label website began to list their works into separate sections: Anime, Live Action, Voice Actors and J-POP. On February 1, 2016, King Records restructured Starchild and renamed it King Amusement Creative. History with Momoiro Clover Momoiro Clover originally signed temporary with Universal J in their debut single on May 5, 2010. Their manager Akira Kawakami felt that Universal J was too restrictive about what they can do.Momokuro Ryuu. Akira Kawakami. 2014. In less than four month after Kaitou Shoujo Release, Momoiro Clover changed their label into Starchild Records in the Marriagement to King Records press event on August 23, 2010. This label transfer announcement happened in Mejiro St. Catherine Church, Tokyo, the girls wore white wedding dresses in symbolism of vow to everyone to create a hit song. The event also announced their first single with Starchild, Pinky Jones Natalie - ももクロ、KING RECORDSに純白ウェディングで嫁入り On April 1, 2014, there was a transfer announcement to Evil Line Records, a newly founded King Records' subsidiary specializes in anime and live action mixed media. Several Starchild artists: Meg, Uchuujin, Tokusatsu and Momoiro Clover Z was moved there. Thus making GOUNN is the last single released under Starchild. Artist Roster *angela *Sumire Uesaka *Customi Z *Eri kitamura *Mikako Komatsu *Satomi Sato *Ryoko Shiraishi *Suneohair *Team.Nekokan Neko *Megumi Hayashibara *Soichiro Hoshi *Yui Horie *Etsuko Yakushimaru Transferred to Evil Line *Uchujin *Tokusatsu *MEG *Momoiro Clover Z Momoiro Clover Z Releases by Starchild *Single and Album CDs **Pinky Jones **Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx **Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ **D' no Junjou **Battle and Romance **Roudou Sanka **Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai **Otome Sensou **Nippon Egao Hyakkei (as Momokuro-Tei Ichimon) **Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo **5th Dimension **GOUNN **JUMP!!!!! *Live Concert DVDs and Blu-Rays **Momoiro Christmas in Nippon Seinenkan ~Dappi: DAPPI~ **4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ **Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa **Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Otoko Matsuri **Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Onna Matsuri **Momoiro Christmas 2011 Saitama Super Arena Taikai **Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2012 ~Momoclo All Stars 2012~ **Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2012 ~Miwataseba Dai Panorama Jigoku~ **Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi SUMMER DIVE 2012 Seibu Dome Taikai **Momoclo no Kodomo Matsuri 2012 ~Yoiko no Minna Atsumare!~ **Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Otoko Matsuri 2012 -Dynamism- **Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Onna Matsuri 2012 -Girl's Imagination- **Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ 24-nichi Kouen **Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ 25-nichi Kouen **Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5th Dimension **Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai ~Hoshi wo Tsugu Momo vol.1 Peach for the Stars~ **Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai ~Hoshi wo Tsugu Momo vol.2 Peach for the Stars~ **Momoclo no Kodomo Matsuri 2013 ~Mamore! Minna no Tobu Doubutsu Kouen Tatakae! Momoiro Animal Z!~ **Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi 2013 WORLD SUMMER DIVE 2013.8.4 Nissan Stadium Taikai **Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: GOUNN Trivia *The label coincidentally shares "star" name with the agency Momoiro Clover Z belongs to, Stardust Promotion. *The label name is referenced in the lyrics of Mouretsu: "Hoshi no kodomo ga kimi wo mamori tsuzukeru yo" (The children of the stars will always protect you). References Category:Record Labels